callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Estate
Estate is a multiplayer map in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. It is set on an estate grounds with terrain similar to the Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare multiplayer maps Creek and Overgrown. Expect long range combat along with close quarters combat near and in the houses on the map. It is based on the Special Ops level Estate Takedown. The map has a triangular layout for Domination games instead of actual sides for the factions. Trivia * The map appears to be located in the U.S., due to the American flag, english movie posters, and numerous historical references to America. This is strange, as the single-player mission the map is based around takes place in the Caucasus Mountains on the Russian-Georgian border. * An overhead map with tips and tricks underneath can be found here. A video in the IGN series Map Recon can be found here. * One of the movie posters advertises "Massey Effect," an obvious play on Bioware's Mass Effect franchise. * In the basement of the main house, amidst the movie posters and other things, there is a female sex doll stuffed above the little area above the couch. It is also found in the bathtub which is located inside of the bedroom upstairs in the PC version, spec-ops and in single-player. * This is a different estate than the one in single player, evidenced by the different layout of the building. * The estate is full of pictures of William Henry Harrison, the 9th President of the United States (1841). He is known for little other than being the first US president to die in office and having the shortest term of any US president ever. *Some of the cars surrounding the map have New York plates as the others have Infinity Ward on them. *The mansion looks a lot like the mansion in the movie ''Shooter ''and the map was probably based off this (hence the American Flag since the mansion in the movie was in the U.S.) *In the main room of the mansion there is the head of a moose with the date 08/23/76 under it. *In the European Union August 23 is the date of remembrance for the victims of all totalitarian and authoritarian regimes. 1976 was also the bicentennial of the signing of the Declaration of Independence in the United States. *This map appears to be the equivalent of Creek from CoD4. *There is a teddy bear in the basement area of the main house next to the sex doll. *Inside the main room there is a GameStation 5, a parody of the average next gen console, with about 4 games near it, one of them named "Italian Plumber Princess Rescue". And another named "Big Buck Hunter 4" The box that the GameStation came in is also there with the motto "Now even larger. Because bigger is better". *There is a Zodiac near the boat house. Category:Multiplayer Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Multiplayer Levels Category:Levels